


A Spider's Senses

by 2space_lesbo1



Series: Writing Miles content cause no one else will [9]
Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Sensory Overload, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: Miles hates overloads.





	A Spider's Senses

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaahhhh I need new ideas agaaaaainnnn
> 
> I'm thinking about trying to write from Peter's pov some point, and I'm pretty sure it's gonna be for the reason Peter started training Miles in the first place. 
> 
>  
> 
> But yeah, I need some more ideas again :p

Miles isn't even sure what set it off, but now he was getting enveloped in a living hell. 

He'd just been walking through the city- like he does- to go home for the weekend when it happened. He'd had his hands stuffed in the pockets of his jacket and he was staring at the ground in front of him when suddenly, all of the noise- the talking, the singing, the screeching tires, the footsteps, the wind, the music, the- the the everything- became too much for him to bear. And as soon as he'd stopped to cover his ears, the smells began to strangle his airway. He could smell the cakes being cooked, the water in the sewers, that woman’s perfume, that man’s nail polish and he couldn't breathe. 

He'd stumbled backwards, everything blurring together into one, incomprehensible mess. Faces turned to mush, sounds muddled together and his nose burned with all of the scents. 

He tumbled, accidentally pushing into many people as they pass. They threw him annoyed looks, and threw curses at him. They did these up until Miles disappeared, his body instinctively cloaking him from the perceived danger. This shocked the crowded people and they start talking amongst themselves. 

But Miles couldn't process any of this. He was too busy falling on his backside in an alleyway, the palms of his hands pressing into his skull as he tried and tried to block out the noise. No matter what he did, though, he couldn't stop the noise and the sights and the smells from blinding and confusing and alarming him. 

His eyes screwed shut and he began to rock side to side, the faint memory of Peter telling him to call him in a time like this barely even scratching the surface. But it was enough to get him moving, his hand shakily grabbing and fumbling with his phone. As soon as it was turned on, he was blinded once more. He cried out, phone slipping from his hand and hitting the ground with a loud crash. 

Miles groaned pitifully, knees curling towards his body as his hand reached for the device. His finger grazed the screen and he avoided his eyes as it turned on once more, hardly avoiding the harsh light once more. 

He wasn't even totally sure how he got to Peter’s contact number. But then the phone was ringing and his ears were exploding and his world distorting even worse. He fell to his side, biting his lip before releasing that because of that was too much. In fact, the ground was becoming too cold, too hard, too scratchy and he wanted to get up but that would be too much the world was too much he was circling and drifting and he couldn't back down and- 

“Miles?” Peter’s tired voice broke through everything. And somehow, it wasn't too loud, it wasn't too painful and it was just the right sound to filter through. He latched onto his mentor’s voice, finding it grounding in this whole mess. “Miles, you there?” 

Miles had to focus to speak, his vocal cords working against him. But he finally managed. “P-Peter, I- it's too much,” he stammered, shaking his head to try and clear things. But that only makes things worse, making the world tilt even further. 

“Is it-” Peter’s voice lowers- “Are you having an overload?” 

Miles whines an affirmative, regretting the noise as soon as he does it. 

“Right, okay,” Peter whisperers, and Miles so glad his voice has lowered. “If you have your mask, put it on. There's a feature that will block all sensory input.” 

Miles fumbles with his backpack, having forgotten it was there. He does his best to ignore the way the fabric brushes against his skin, but it feels as though he was dragging his fingers through hot, and grating coals. 

He does eventually grab the mask, and he quickly pulls it over his head. Peter’s voice transfers from the phone to the mask, a comforting whisper in Miles’ swirling world. “Okay, mask, go into muffled mode,” Peter said and the mask must have heard him, because suddenly Miles’ world goes completely dark and silent. At least sounds and sights were gone, but Miles could still feel everything all over his skin, making his flesh crawl. “Does that help?” 

“Y-yeah,” Miles replies breathlessly, glad to have only one overloaded sense now. He can probably handle one; especially if it's touch, because he can at least not touch anything with his hands, where he felt the most. Except for the fact he could feel everything he was touching all over his body currently, but he was doing his best not to think about that fact. “Yeah, it does.” 

“Good, that's good,” Peter whispered, his soft voice continuing to ease Miles into a more peaceful piece of mind. “Now, I'll come get you. Don't move.” 

Not as if Miles could have even if he wanted to. His body would seize at even the smallest of movements, so actually getting up and. changing even the smallest of position was a big no. He curls in on himself, falling into a blissful state of nothing until a hand suddenly lands on his shoulder. He's pretty sure it's light and gentle, but right now, it felt as though it were snapping his shoulder bones. 

He lets out a yelp and leaps as best he can away from the intrusive hand, landing on his side with another explosion of pain. He bites down on his lip, regretting that as it feels as though he were tearing his own lip off. 

“Miles, Miles, calm down, it's okay, it's me,” comes Peter’s voice through his ears. Miles does his best to calm down, keeping still even as Peter’s hand grabs onto his shoulder. “I'm going to take you home, okay?” 

Miles briefly wonders how Peter had found him so easily, but nods slowly, doing his best to keep his head from exploding into even more pain. He lets Peter help him stand, nearly falling over as his entire world tilts and turns unsteadily. Peter keeps him steady, leading him forward, and Miles has to wonder how he hasn't yet run into anyone. Maybe it's because Peter could be in his spider suit? He's not sure. 

He's also not completely sure how long they walk until Peter is helping him to sit down on something soft and smooth. It's smooth and cool enough to not rub uncomfortably at his skin, or burn it. 

He can finally breathe now. He takes deep breaths, sitting comfortably on the plush surface. It takes him a few minutes- he's not really sure how long, really- but he can eventually take his mask off. Peter is standing near, a water bottle in his hand that he offers to Miles. 

Miles takes it and chugs the liquid down, thankful for the cool water. “Thanks,” he breathed, and he means for the mask’s feature, for picking him up and keeping him calm and giving him some water. Peter was just great. 

“No problem, kid,” Peter said with a small wink. “You good now?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Miles replied, taking a deep breath before running a hand down his face. “Man, I hate those.”

“They're the worst,” Peter said in agreement, putting Miles on the shoulder comfortingly. “But I'm glad it's over now.” 

“Me too, Pete,” Miles said, letting his head hang. “Me too.” 

He hates sensory overloads, but at least Peter could help.

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what you thhhiiiinnnkkk


End file.
